far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Deathless Fleet Structure
(This page is about the larger organisation of the Deathless Navy, a detailing of the members of an individual Deathless ship can be found here.) Fleet Classification system The Deathless Navy is organized around the idea of the right tool for the right job. The primary tools of the DCS Navy can be categorized into three roles. Standard, which defines the purpose of a ship or force as a standard fighting unit. Transport, which defines the purpose of a ship or force as a transportation service. Deathshead, which defines the purpose of a ship or force as being to accomplish specific tasks such as raids, deep insertion of special forces and flanking maneuvers. It should be noted that these roles are not the ship class of these vessels, merely what purpose they were outfitted to accomplish, there can as easily be Bogatyr transport ship as there can be a small classification of vessel. Command Structure'' At the lowest level of DCS Ship Organization are Flotillas. Flotillas are generally made up of 30 small ships, usually corvettes and light frigates or 15 medium-sized ships, usually frigates and cruisers or a balanced mix of the two. The highest level commander in individual Flotillas is a commodore. At the mid-level of DCS Ship Organization are Strike Fleets, which are made up of 9 Flotillas. The highest level commander in individual Strike Fleets is a Vice-Admiral. At the higher levels of DCS Ship Organization are Fleet Groups, which are made up of 8 Fleets and a specialized core of ships which embodies the purpose of the Fleet Group. The Highest level commander in an individual Fleet Group is an Admiral. At the highest level of the DCS Navy is Grand Amiral Afanasyev and his staff, which nominally directs operations from the DCS Navy Flagship, The Very Visible Hand of Koschei. The Shift System In total the Deathless Navy boasts 9 Fleet Groups with evenly delegated responsibilities and which take their duties in 4-month shifts. The DCS shift system requires that the Navy always have 1/3rd of their fleet groups in active duty, 1/3rd repairing/ recuperating and 1/3rd on Standby/Work up for active duty. Usually there is a strict schedule as to which fleet roups are required to which fleets are charged with which shift, but in times of crisis or where a Fleet Group is severely damaged it is not unusual for the other Fleet Groups to sacrifice their positions on the schedule for their damaged comrades. To sacrifice one's shift effectively means that a Fleet Group will be unable to to resupply and repair at a DCS facility for a longer time, and must rely on other means to keep itself operational until their time comes. Unless contracted to do so, a Fleet Group will extremely rarely move as one block, sending in flotillas and Strike Fleets instead to do the contracted work. The last time a full Fleet Group was mobilized was during Operation: Bright Idea, where the 9th Fleet Group “Traceless” supported the surprise attack on Brilliant Thing. DCS Fleet Group Types Each Fleet Group is composed of the three types of fleets, with a different focus for each Group. What determines the type of a Fleet Group is the amount of each fleet type and its core Fleet, for example, a Deathshead Fleet Group will have a greater amount of Deathshead fleets than a Standard Fleet Group as well as a different core fleet. Standard A Fleet Group which consists of roughly 4 Standard Fleets, 2 Transport Fleets, 2 Deathshead Fleets and a core of Capital ships including Battleships. '''Number of this Fleet Group Type: 3. Transport A Fleet Group which consists of 2 Standard Fleets, 5 Transport Fleets and 1 Deathshead Fleet and a core of special Bulk Haulers for truly massive vehicles and equipment. Number of this Fleet Group Type: 3. Deathshead A Fleet Group which consists of 2 Standard Fleets, 1 Transport Fleet, 5 Deathshead Fleets and a core of highly dangerous Stealth and/or artillery vessels. Number of this Fleet Group Type: 3. Standard Fleet Groups The 1st Fleet Group “The Standard” A Standard Fleet Group, which is obsessed with proper conduct, rules, honor and consequently has not strayed in the slightest from the recommended Fleet Group composition for a Standard role Fleet Group. This fleet is currently favored by Grand Amiral Afanasyev and acts as his escort when the DCS Very Visible Hand of Koschei takes a combat role. The Fleet Groups usual Flagship is DCS T''he Goal of Every Engagement Is To Demonstrate Pride & Valor Without Ever Incurring Shame'', The Pride & Valor for short. Fleet Group Admiral: De Jure: Admiral Maike “Stalwart” Chetnikov, De Facto: Grand Amiral Afanasyev. Notable Fleets in this Group: Standard Fleet “DCS Strike Fleet Redemption” a fleet which has changed multiple hands in recent memory and which is currently in possession of the Deathless on Diomokato. The 2nd Fleet Group “Where’s My Money?" This fleet group usually specializes in blockades and other less-than-legitimate business they could be contracted to do. The ships have specialized equipment and ships made to order for their special tasking. The crews of this Fleet Group are used to the harsh realities of extortion and have earned a reputation for ruthlessness even within the Mercenary company. The group’s flagship is the DCS Let Me Check My Pockets If I Have Some Change. Fleet Group Admiral: Admiral Appolinaire “Big” Sevchenko'' Notable Fleets in this Group: The 23rd Deathshead Fleet “If Peace Sells Who’s Buying?” A fleet full of those who excel at raiding, boarding actions and enacting blockades. The 3rd Fleet Group “School” Simple enough this fleet group is composed of training ships of all shapes, sizes, and armaments. The ships aren’t usually engaged in combat action, however if absolutely necessary they can be used, even if their crew is usually trainees. The 3rd Fleet Group is headquartered at the Deathless Fleet School on Vechernyaya Moonbase. One of the more notable training ships in the 3rd is DCS The Condition For Our Return Is Victory, ''or The Condition for short. '''Fleet Group Admiral:' Admiral Agur “Augur” Jovanovic Transport Fleet Groups The 4th Fleet Group “Luxury” This transport group ensures the transportation of Deathless VIPs or even clients in the most efficient manner. They are also tasked with the moving of most of the Deathless’ infrastructure, and are known for their ships specifically designed to hold full operating bases and Orbitally dropped camp sites. Their flagship is the DCS Can We Build It?, a logship outfitted with full ship repairing facilities and sizeable cargo space. Fleet Group Admiral: Admiral Cahyo “Long-Haul” Glas The 5th Fleet Group “TGV” This Fleet group serves as a link between Koschei and the Imperial Core, they run daily transport and escort schedules, recently their HQ has been moved in orbit around Lovelace, as a central point in the Deathless’ transport network. The fleet group has no set flagship but they operate from their Headquarters in the Lovelace Outreach Office, affectionately named the “Train Station”. One of the more famous vessels in the 5th fleet group is the DCS A Worthwhile War is Our Destination, ''or The Worthwhile War for short, a converted carrier fitted with Exodus Bays, Vehicle Fittings, enhanced life support capacity and a few unconverted of its fighter/bomber wings for defense. '''Fleet Group Admiral:' Admiral Reinhardt “Friz” Saab Notable Fleets in this Group: The Standard Strike Fleet "Queen’s Hand” A heavily armed and armored fleet experts in planetary bombardment, transport protection and anti-piracy, their CO is Vice Admiral Yorvon Stag. The 6th Fleet Group “In-n-out”: This fleet group specializes in covert and rapid insertions, fast exfiltrations. Most of the Group’s ships are smaller, faster vessels usually more suited to smuggling runs or racing. Their flagship is the DCS Now I’m Here, Now I’m There. Fleet Group Admiral: Admiral Boris “Blockchain” Bensen Notable Fleets in this Group: 18th Transport Fleet “Now you see me” mission destroyed in orbit around Teuthem in January 3200, currently in repairs at Vechernyaya Moondock. Deathshead Fleet Groups The three Deathshead groups have their own core specialization, whether its hit-and-run raids, long range engagements or stealth mission these Fleet Groups excel in “Unconventional” naval engagements. Each Admiral has a special callsign assigned to them when they achieve the rank of Admiral within that group, each named after a mythical sea monster. The 7th Fleet Group “Totenkopf” The first of the Deathshead fleet groups and named after the Hieran word for “Dead’s Head”, this group specializes in fast hit and run raids, preferring speed and aggression over the hammer of the standard fleets or the stealth of the 9th Fleet group. The Totenkopf’s flagship is the DCS Stuck In Eternal Litigation with the concept of Pacifism, ''or The Eternal Litigation for short, a fleet cruiser renowned for its ludicrous speeds even in normal space. '''Fleet Group Admiral:' Admiral François “Kraken” al-Amin The 8th Fleet Group “White Death” This Deathshead Fleet Group’s core fleet prefers to stay far away from the action as much as possible, using their cannons and advanced targeting computers to lay down as much destruction from far away. A peculiarity of this group is that all ships are painted in white and gray patterns, a tradition said to have been started during the Second Imperial Civil War, when the commander of the ships defected to the Deathless and painted their ship white in protest against the Blood Eagle. The Group’s Flagship is the DCS If I’m In Range, Then It’s Game Over For You Bud, a battleship bristling with extreme-range armaments and targeting synchronizing computers.'' '''Fleet Group Admiral: Pramoda “Scylla” Wen-li Notable Fleets in this Group: Deathshead Strike Fleet Winter, their CO is Vice Admiral Sarychev “Iron Hawk” Dumont. The 9th Fleet Group “Traceless” This Deathshead Fleet Group earned its renown during operation: Bright Idea, where they took the enemy defences completely by surprise by appearing on their scanners only when it was too late. Their flagship is the DCS Compound Interest Can Really Sneak Up Fast On You, a Hunter-Killer cruiser heavily modified to be as discreet as possible in the vastness of space. Fleet Group Admiral: Admiral Anya “Leviathan” Vitoli Notable Fleets in this Group: Deathshead Strike Fleet “Firebird,” their CO is Vice Admiral Kiril Kelechi Category:The Deathless